Dilemma
by TReader
Summary: Bulma's thoughts seem to keep drifting to a certain saiyian at some inconvient times.... (bad summary, good read)!!!!


Dilemma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z/gt or anything else of its matter nor do I have any rights to the song "Dilemma" by Nelly and Kelly Rowland. I just like them both. A lot!!!  
  
A/N: This is one of my first attempts at a fic. Be gentle and definitely my first song fic. Once again be gentle.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"I love you,  
  
And I need you.  
  
Baby I love you,  
  
I do-- need you."  
  
No matter what I do,  
  
All I seem to think about is you.  
  
Even when I'm with my boo,  
  
You know I'm crazy over you.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"Yeah, Bulma I thought I'd come over sometime this.." Yamcha's voice trailed away as Bulma stopped paying attention. She was instead looking out of her window as Vegeta stretched and then got into the gravity machine. "Bulma are you still there?" Yamcha asked, snapping Bulma back to attention. "Huh, what, yeah," she stammered. "So is it okay or are you busy? He asked her. Bulma had no idea what Yamcha was talking about. She had stopped paying attention to him when she noticed Vegeta outside. "Yeah it's okay." She answered though to what she wasn't sure. "Okay see you then" he answered, said bye and hung up the phone.  
  
Bulma didn't know what had come over her lately and wasn't sure if it was right. Every time she looked out the window or heard the hum of the gravity machine her mind immediately floated to Vegeta. She just couldn't seem to stop thinking about him and she didn't know why. She was crazy about Yamcha or so she thought until Vegeta had come back to stay. She wasn't even sure when it started. Was it when he came back from space or the strange dream she had about kissing him. ~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"You don't know what mean to me.  
  
No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you.  
  
Even when I'm with my boo,  
  
Boy you know I'm crazy over you."  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
Bulma went upstairs and took a shower hoping to clear her thoughts. She changed and did her hair but that didn't even seem to help. Maybe there was no fighting it. Was she falling for this guy? She walked back downstairs and found Vegeta in the kitchen. She felt flustered as soon as she saw him. "Hi Vegeta" she managed to get, because the near sight of him was making her feel extremely lightheaded. She smiled for lack of anything else to do. "Woman" he returned as he looked her in the face and then went upstairs. Bulma could have sat there in reverie the rest of the day, but a knock at the front door brought her back to life. "Yamcha," she greeted surprised. "I didn't know you were coming over." "I told you on the phone, Babe. Remember? He asked her looking puzzled. "Oh yeah." She put on her best fake smile and softly laughed. The two of them sat in the living room idly chatting and then decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. The small talk continued until they both noticed Vegeta walk down the stairs. And through the kitchen back outside. Yamcha bristled not liking Vegeta living in Bulma's house before turning back to Bulma. "Bulma. Bulma. Earth to Bulma." He called. "Hey is anybody in there?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face. "Huh," she replied. Fearing her face would turn red from embarrassment at having been caught staring at Vegeta.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you.  
  
Even when I'm with my boo,  
  
Boy you know I'm crazy over you."  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
Yamcha stayed for hours. Saying he was taking a break from his training. Decided to spend the day with her, talking to catch up. Bulma tried her hardest to keep her mind focused on what he was saying but found that extremely difficult. The soft lull of the gravity machine she would her each time Yamcha took a break talking made her mind shift directly over to Vegeta. She didn't know what she was gonna do. How could she keep things going with Yamcha when she couldn't even listen to him talk without thinking about her saiyian roommate? So she just smiled and nodded from time to time and he would laugh and smile back. Her act of pretending to be paying attention was working. But she really couldn't keep this up. Finally when Yamcha got up to leave she walked him to the front door and he kissed her. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds when she realized she was imagining herself kissing Vegeta instead of Yamcha. What was wrong with her?  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"I love you,  
  
And I need you.  
  
Baby I love you.  
  
And I do,  
  
And it's more than you'll ever know,  
  
Boy, it's for sure.  
  
You can always count on my love  
  
Forever more.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
Was she really in love with Vegeta? Bulma had asked herself that question a thousand times since Yamcha had left and she still didn't know the answer. But if this was truly love she was feeling then she had to admit she really liked it. Bulma curled up in bed, thinking about Vegeta. The only thing she had thought about all day, and with those good thoughts she fell happily into dreamland. About her spiky haired saiyian.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you.  
  
Even when I'm with my boo,  
  
Boy you know I'm crazy over you."  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
  
  
Hoped you enjoyed! Now review please. If the feedback is good look out for Dilemma part II. TReader 


End file.
